Imagine Dragons
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Haruto Sohma considers the girl known as Yayoi Tokuda during the events that involved Serpents, souls, secrets, and solitude. No matter what happens in the future, he'll always be there for her. Haruto's perspective of "SplitxEnd", set to the Imagine Dragon's album Night Visions.
1. Prologue: Night Visions

**Imagine Dragons**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T

Summary: Haruto Souma thinks of his time with Yayoi Tokuda, and starts to understand what he feels for her.

Note: This is a first person perspective of Haruto Sohma, taking place in both "SplitxEnd" and "Month of Sundays". Title of the story and the chapters are named after the band Imagine Dragons and their album "Night Visions". This chapter takes place during inbetween Chapters 10 and 11 of "SplitxEnd".

**Prologue: Night Visions**

"_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his only punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

I'm awake at 1:05 AM, as noted by the watch on my wrist. I can't sleep.

Everyone is asleep at this moment. Wajima slumbers in his own room that's filled with tools for carving gems. Koyomi has her own quarters with walls decorated with astronomical charts. The room where I'm sleeping in is what Wajima calls the "Room of Wonders". This is because there are shelves of ancient tomes, and cabinets of antiques lining the walls. There's a side-table with a fancy lamp, and a grandfather clock in the corner. The smell of sandalwood incense fills my lungs.

I'm lying on a couch, and across from me is her. Yayoi Tokuda, she calls herself. We've only met twice: once when she bumped into me while eating croquettes, the second was just a few hours ago after I saved her from a bunch of strange, black masked men.

I turn to my side to get a better look. Yayoi's asleep, and this is when she's at her calmest. The past few hours involved her being high-strung over things that she just can't control. I can relate to that.

I sit up and run a hand through my hair. I whistle a note underneath my breath as I exhale. The night is so quiet, and yet just this morning there was nothing but fighting and chaos in Kyoto...or at least, that's what Yayoi told me. Coupled with Waijima-san's giant textbook and reading Gentaro Kisaragi's diary, the silence feels so unbearable. I feel like I'm going to explode. I don't like this feeling.

Instead, I lie back and look at Yayoi, still asleep. What does she dream of? What type of things does she like? Does she have any hopes or dreams? Does she think about finding love?

I shake the thought out of my head. The last thing I need to deal with is a love-sick girl; I think she knows that too. However, when I think back at what we did today, it all can add up into something similar to 'love'. I make a mental list in my head:

First, the two of us rode on my motorcycle across the city underneath a setting sun. Her arms wrapped around my stomach for comfort, and her forehead pressed against my back for...well, I don't exactly know why, but I can assume it was for comfort.

Next, we played soccer in the park and looked into each other's eyes as if we were lovers after we collided with one another. Then, we laughed all our troubles away for a while before kicking the soccer ball back and forth, as if this was nothing but our "me time", where we could just be ourselves and forget that there was this humongous crisis of a boy resurrected by an ancient Serpent threatening to destroy the world.

Finally, we consoled each other over our worries and fears...or at least, as much as we could get from one another. Yayoi didn't want to reveal a lot about her family life outside from her parents' whereabouts and her friend's troubles. I don't even know which college she's attending. Does she think that telling it to me will make me believe that she's boring or dull? I don't think she is. She's filled with too much passion to be considered boring. Plus, she graduated from Amanogawa High, one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan, where this legendary warrior called a "Kamen Rider" was created as she told me. Despite what she told me, her life is anything but dull.

I think I can figure out where she's coming from with that logic, though. High school is where you start reaching out for your dreams—where everything is about optimism, youth, friendship and so much more. There, it's impossible to believe that anything was impossible. Now, at a time where she's learning to become independent and begin a new life for herself, there comes this twist of fate regarding necromancy, a bloodline that traces back to Ancient Greece, and the boy that she grew up with going into a war that he might not live through.

And I thought _I_ had it rough.

On the table in front of me is a slim, black book. I pick it up and flip toward a page. In the dim light of the moon, I see a picture of a young boy with white hair, brown eyes and a grin stretching from ear to ear. In ten years time, it would be this boy whose death and resurrection causes the world to turn on its side. Everyone affected by this recent turn of events is trying to comprehend the situation, yet unable to understand why it has to be this way. This boy, who was there for others and who would do his best to make people smile, was now cold, apathetic and filled with anger in his heart. How could this happen? It was hard to say.

Questions keep buzzing in my head in regards to these recent discoveries, but right now, it is time to rest. We still have time to find answers, but there would be no way to prepare against an upcoming threat if either Yayoi or I are exhausted.

I place the book on back on the table and roll to the side so I face the back of the couch. I bring my knees to my stomach, cross my hands over my chest, and bow my head. I instantly fall asleep.


	2. 1: Radioactive

**Imagine Dragons**.

Note: Chapter takes place during in-between Chapters 11 and 12 of "SplitxEnd".

**Imagine 1: Radioactive**

"_Waking up every day and loving someone who may or may not love us back, whose safety we can't ensure, who may stay in our lives or may leave without a moment's notice, who may be loyal to the day we die or betray us tomorrow—that's vulnerability."_

_-Brene Brown_

Yayoi is worried as we approach Kyoto. I really don't blame her. After getting a nasty confrontation from Gentaro Kisaragi's grandfather—who apparently has the ability to summon holy hand grenades at his own leisure—the last thing that the two of us needed were unexpected surprises.

"How are you doing, Yayoi?" I ask her. "Are you feeling all right?"

I feel her slim arms wrap around my waist as my answer. I mentally note that this is the third or fourth time she's done this in the past twenty-four hours. I already know that this is her way of saying, "I'm scared...I'm so scared." I want to tell her that everything will be all right. I want to stop her from being afraid and anxious of the future.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this, Haruto?" she asks. Her voice is filled with worry, and to be honest, it's making _me_ worried. "I mean, Gentaro is a Kamen Rider who has a multitude of weapons at his disposal, not to mention Ophiuchus is channeling anger and hatred through him. Plus, Ophiuchus is still angry over what happened millennia ago and..."

I cut her off with a curt, "We'll save him in time. We'll be the one who gives him hope."

"You say that so easily, yet you don't even know what Gentaro is capable of." For a second, it seems like she actually had a personal encounter with the delinquent in the past. That doesn't make any sense though—unless Yayoi was shown kicking puppies around, then there would be no reason for Gentaro, the "man who would befriend everyone", to go after her. I would have to ask about that later.

I look at the road and immediately press the brakes on my motorcycle when a strange grey-hooded figure materialized out of thin air. Something is wrong here. Placing the kick-stand of the Machine Winger down, I prepare one of my rings, just in case.

"Do you mind getting out of the way for a moment?" I ask the stranger. "My friend and I are on some important business."

The cloaked figure smiles from underneath their hood. Something about it makes me feel uneasy, like they're contemplating on the best way to kill me.

"Where are you going and why?" they asked, pulling out a deck of cards from a sleeve. She began to shuffle them while she spoke. "Why are you in such a rush? Live for what you have. _Carpe diem!_"

"It's nice that someone knows a little bit of Latin, but we need to go," I heard Yayoi leave the motorcycle and walk to my side. "Kyoto is in gave danger."

"That's not the only thing in grave danger, is it?" The cloaked figure giggles and removes their hood, revealing a young girl with brown hair and gold eyes. Her shadow materializes into a large snake with scales colored the same dark grey of the girl's cloak, and dark gold eyes. At the same time, everything around us becomes different shades of grey. It reminds me so much of the Underworlds of the Gates I had to enter, only worse.

"I am Mei Shirakawa, the Serpent-bearer to my mistress," The girl replies, throwing the cards into the air. I see glimpses of human figures, coins, and swords, recalling how Koyomi would use similar cards like those to read my fortune. They're Tarot Cards. "And my mistress bears the name of Divine Fortuneteller Renenutet. Isn't that correct?"

There is a giant snake in front of me. I can't say anything; the words are stuck in my throat from the sheer terror. Luckily, Yayoi vocalized my thoughts.

"I thought Ophiuchus was the only Serpent," she whispered. She grabs onto my arm for comfort. I won't blame her for doing so. Despite hunting Phantoms for the past six months, there are still some things that I'm not capable of fighting against. Giant snakes was on the top of my list.

Renenutet leans close, her eyes as big as bowling balls. I stand my ground, but I can feel Yayoi step back in fear. I anticipate the snake to stick her tongue at us, but instead she laughs at us. She thinks this is nothing but a little game. I'll show her.

"You didn't really think that Ophiuchus was the only serpent here, right?" Renenutet let out a laugh that sounded joyous, yet was still sadistic and cruel. "You are a naïve, little girl. What are you doing on a day like this?"

"We're here to stop this madness before it's too late!" Yayoi snaps back. "So now..."

"Yayoi," I bring my arm up, and turn around to look at her. I see concern written all over her face, but I can't show her that I'm also afraid. "This isn't something you need to get involved in. I only brought you here to bring the information to your friend, not to fight." I take a step forward, slipping a ring onto my right ring finger. "Shall we dance, dear lady?"

Mei, as that is the name of this strange girl, laughs once more. There's nothing funny about this at all. I have to end this quick before more disaster comes forth. Yayoi is counting on me, I know of it.

"Very well," Mei replies, finally calming down from her laughing fit. "Here's a little game to play: Tarot pick-up." She motions to the scattered tarot cards on the ground, the backs of each card decorated with the symbol of teal and dark blue wavy lines. "We each pick up one card and state what it is. The goal is to defeat your opponent with the right card combinations and to see whether or not fate is on your side. If you win, you two will gain access to Kyoto. If not..." Mei smirked. "That is for me to decide, is it not?"

"We shall see." I throw my coat back, revealing the belt that I wore. I looked at the ring on my right ring finger, the center having a hand as a gem. Nodding my head, I place the hand over the belt.

**Driver On, Please.**

Mei looks on in curiosity, and I think Yayoi also is wondering what's going on. Even though Yayoi has her secrets, I have mine also. Like the fact that I can transform into a being that fights off monsters with the use of magic rings.

I flip the tab on the belt, so the hand faces the left. On my left hand, a large ruby ring rests on my ring finger. I concentrate on the power that I have been given, and how I will use it to protect those I care for most. I brush that thought aside—Yayoi is...she's just someone who needs my help right now. She's not someone I love...well, at least not right now.

"Henshin," I announce, placing my left hand over the large hand buckle.

**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii! Hii-Hii-Hii!**

A large red circle of runes cover my body, transforming me into my true persona: Wizard. At that thought, I recall Yayoi's talk about Gentaro being Kamen Rider Fourze, a protector of justice named after the legendary Kamen Riders that protected Japan for the past four decades. Perhaps I shall start calling myself a Kamen Rider once this battle is over.

"What is that?" I hear Yayoi ask. I'm sure she's trying to wrap her brain around my past about being a wizard. Well, I guess I _am_ a wizard as it is the name of my persona. In this persona, I feel the mana stored within my body ready to be let loose, ready to unleash the magic spells that I learned to fight off the monsters that harm the innocent. It's time for me to take the stage once more.

"Call me Wizard," I answer. "Now," I point a finger at Mei, ready for the fight ahead. "It's showtime."


End file.
